A Series of One-Shots
by JanusKate
Summary: Several different one-shots by me. AND send in your requests to have a SPECIFIC one-shot written. :)
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Subatomic Tsoonami','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Subatomic Tsoonami'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Subatomic Tsoonami';"Okay my friends. This is, as the title says, a series of one-shots. The way this works, is I will post one0-shots for ships, for friendships, for brother-sister relationships, etc. And here's where you come in. While I will write SOME of my own choice, most of the decision is up to you! I'm Amian, but if you want me to write a Jamy, by jove I'll write a Jamy! If you want me to write a friendship scene between Sinead and Amy even though lots of people think they shouldn't be friends anymore, guess what? I'll write it! So send in your requests, review, and follow, and let the one-shots begin!/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2: A Natan One-Shot

I watched Natalie race at the Doomsday machine and tried yelling for her to stop, but it was too loud in the room for her to hear. "Natalie!" I cried out as she went flying backwards. I abandoned the fight and rushed over to her, emotions I'd never known before surging up in my heart, and I suddenly knew something very surprising. I was in love with Natalie Kabra. In a moment I was by her side. I fell on my knees beside her, watching her eyelids flutter as I leaned over her. I allowed the tears to fall freely, two small tears dropping on her delicate face. "Natalie? Please, please don't leave me," I whispered in her ear.  
"Daniel," she gasped quietly.  
"Shhh... you'll be alright," I promised, lying to her.  
"No please. I have to say something."  
I put my hand to her cheek. "What?" I asked her.  
"Dan. I-I love you." Now the sobs were getting harder to hold back.  
"Oh Natalie, don't say that! You hate me, remember?" I pleaded with her  
"No," she whispered, opening her eyes for the first time. She looked right into my eyes, and smiled weakly. My heart melted, and she closed her eyes again. I leaned over and gently kissed her lips. I knew. The moment that she died, I knew. I felt her spirit leaving, and I pulled her up into my lap, crying. That's when I realized the fight was over, and the other Cahills were standing over me. "She's gone," I said, sobs racking my body.  
"No!" Ian shouted. "You're lying! You lying thieving, stupid Cahill! You know nothing!" He dropped down desperately trying to find a pulse Finally he stopped, knowing it was useless. He took her body from me, and carried her to a small corner. "Until we can get out of here and to a proper funeral home," he spoke softly. I curled up, putting my head between my knees. I didn't want the others to know. I never wanted them t know how far my love for Natalie stretched Arms surrounded me, Amy's arms. She rested her head on my shoulder, ruffling my hair with her fingers.  
"I knew. I always knew," she whispered. "But the good news is, Vesper One and all of the vespers have paid dearly for their actions"  
"Why her?" I cried.  
"Shh, shh. I don't know Danny. I don't know." She used the same name she'd always used for me when we were little. After a while we all stumbled out of the Vesper building, leaving our pasts, and many of our loved ones behind us. It was over, and the cost had been too high.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Cahill Fight

A one-shot as requested by chimpy888, thanks for your review!

Amy's POV:

I was walking through the school hall to my class when I heard a ruckus up ahead, "Please not Cahill stuff again." There stood Ian Kabra, complaining endlessly about the 'dire state' of the lockers. "Ian, really?" I asked, annoyed, "Yes Amelia. I haven't had to live in such a dirty place as America all my life. Now my school can't even purchase decent lockers!" I rolled my eyes. It was bad enough Ian and Natalie had to live at Grace's Mansion, now they had to invade my school too? "Remind me to kill Uncle Fiske." I told Ian, "I'm afraid you'll have to beat me to it. Which of course, you can't do. My being superior to you in all respects. "What?! You do realize that I beat YOU at the Clue Hunt?"

"Beginners luck."

"At least I had INTEGRITY! At least I didn't pretend to love someone, save their life, kiss them, and then leave them in a cave to die!" the last word came out strangled. I tried to pretend I didn't care, tried to forget. But how could you? Something like that, you never forget.

"Amy." Ian's voice was soft, and he stared into my eyes.

"No Ian, not again. Never again!" I shouted in his face.

'Fine then. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"Fine then!"

"You, Miss Cahill, are only a Madrigal. No serum, no right to be any heir of Gideon's at all."

"At least I didn't stab my cousins in the back for 500 years!"

"We have the world's greatest spies."

"And we have Shakespeare!"

"Benjamin Franklin!"

"Grace!" silence, as the world stood still. Grace. Race wouldn't us to fight.

"Ian I-"

"No, let me say it first. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all the lies, and the backstabbing, all the fighting. Everything."

"I'm sorry too." I said quietly, sighing. "I guess maybe the Cahills aren't so united after all"

"We will be, one day. Under your leadership, and now with the Clue Hunt over. We can all calm down, have normal lives, and get to know each other."

"For now." Amy mumbled

"What was that? Ian questioned.

"Nothing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, or their characters. If I did I might well be the most powerful person in the world, then I might turn into Isabel... eek!**


	4. Chapter 4: An AlistairIrina Fic

**As requested by Katrina**

Starlight and Teardrops: An Alistair/Irina fic

Alistair tried desperately to fight back the tears when he heard Irina scream. He thought back to a certain happy day, just before the Clue Hunt. He had finally found the courage to ask Irina on a date. She had, of course, assumed he was just trying to pry branch secrets from her. She was wrong. Alistair remembered when she stepped into that restaurant. Her light gray dress made her hair gleam, and her green eyes were softer than usual. They had chatted pleasantly during dinner. Afterwards Alistair had escorted Irina to a sparkling fountain in a starlit park.

"Well, what do you want?" Irina has snapped  
"Nothing." Alistair answered truthfully

"Do not think I am a fool. You've invited me here to steal my branch's secrets."

Alistair's heart felt her pain. He too had been betrayed many times. He had cupped Irina's chin in his palm, "You have gone without love for far too long." He whispered

A love tear escaped from the corner of Irina's eye. Alistair wiped it away and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers, and then wrapping Irina in his embrace. The former KGB Agent wept openly in a way she had not dared to in many years.

Alistair's mind was pulled back into the present by young Amy's small voice,

"Uncle Alistair, are you alright?" She asked. Only then did the elderly man realize tears were making tracks down his cheeks.

"I'm fine" he said, but it was a lie.

Alistair's heart was broken…

Again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or it's characters. But I do own this "hopefully great" piece of art.**


	5. An Ekat and A Janus

Sinead stood waiting, hoping against all hope that he would appear, knowing that this would be their last goodbye. She had made a mistake, more than one, and now she was paying the ultimate price. She wouldn't be numbered among the heroes either. Grace had jump-started the Clue Hunt when she died. Natalie died in a final act of heroism, trying to destroy the Doomsday machine. What did Sinead do? Oh yeah… betray everyone, even her own brothers. It was time. She deserved this. There was no going back now. This serum would give her the intelligence to discover the cure for her brothers, but she'd have to work fast, and talk to no one. If she could just spend every spare moment until the serum killed her, it would all be worth it. Would he see the note? Would he even come if he did? Sinead brought the test tube up to her lips, and just as she was about to swallow, a figure came bursting in, slamming the serum to the ground,

"Jonah! Why did you do that?"

"I got your note Sinead. I can't let you do this. You can save your brothers some other way."

"No other way has worked."

"Then I'll help. I know I'm not a genius like you, but please, there is another way." Jonah Wizard brought Sinead's hands up to his face and kissed her palms.

"I love you, please don't leave me." Sinead pulled away and stared at the ground,

"I'm not worth loving, you have to know that."

"I forgive you, and I love you," Jonah insisted, and Sinead cried, putting her head on Jonah's chest,

"Th-thank you. You have no idea-" Jonah put a finger on Sinead's lips,

"Shhh. Let's go, okay? Promise me you'll never try anything like that again?" Sinead nodded solemnly, still wiping away tears, and pressed her lips against Jonah's, and as the warmth filled her body she thought, _An Ekat and a Janus. Who knew?_

**_Shout out to Cahillgirl2001 for the story suggestion! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: What Might Have Been

Ian sat in his office, having just sold a painting at a much higher price than it was really worth. As he tucked the check into his billfold, a photo dropped out. He gazed at it, a group photo from the Cahill reunion two years before. Amy's jade eyes seemed to peer into his soul from the picture, her smile was as bright as though she were standing there. They hadn't spoken in two years and Ian regretted that. They could have been together, but he had played the fool. A puppet of his mother's games. That day in Korea in the cave… her lips lightly brushing his, the two of them working together to solve puzzles. He should have held onto that feeling, that very real connection, and instead he had followed Isabel's instructions. He might have stayed in the cave, waiting for all of them to solve every riddle. He might have been as brave as Amy and defied his mother. But all that was past, and now Ian sat alone in his office, wishing for times gone by.

That night Ian couldn't sleep, a thousand might-have-beens running through his head. Legend tells that when you can't sleep it's because you're awake in someone's dreams, but Ian knew that in Amy's dreams he was always the villain.


End file.
